nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
R-Type
|system3JP = |system3EU = |system3AU = |system4 = Virtual Console (3DS) |system4JP = |system5 = Virtual Console (Wii U) |system5NA = |system5JP = |system5EU = |system5AU = |genre = Shoot 'em up |modes = Single-player |ratings = x |ESRB = E |PEGI = 7 |CERO = A |USK = 6 |ACB = G |media = |preceded = |followed = |rating = x |Fix = a |name = R-Type}} R-Type is a side scrolling shoot 'em up game. The game was originally released as an arcade game in 1987. Four years later, a Game Boy version was released in 1991. It was latter re-released in both its TurboGrafx-16/PC-Engine and Sega Master System forms on the Virtual Console, but the rights to the latter have expired and that version has been delisted. However, the TurboGrafx-16/PC-Engine version was later released agian for the ''3DS'', only in Japan, and the Wii U Virtual Console. Story The human of the 26th century created a weapon of "ecological destruction". This weapon was called "Bydo", a self-replicating organism. They were placed in a container the size of the moon and were intended to be sent via wormhole to warp to the enemy system and destroy the planet. However, an "error" liberated the Bydo. They rampaged in the system until they were picked up by a "special weapon" and sent to another dimension. The Bydo evolved in said dimension and found a way to appear in the 22nd century earth. The R-9 "arrowhead" spaceship is send on a mission to stop them. Gameplay The most notable feature of R-type is the "Force", the Force (a tamed bydo) is an indestructible sphere that can attach to the back or the front of the player ship to absorb small enemy shot or to be thrown at enemy. The Force start initially as weaponless , but several colored icons can be picked up. There's also a substitute of the force, called the "Bits", they are small round-object similar to the Force, and the player can have two of them, One above and the other below. Another unique feature is the charge shot, by holding the shoot button, it will grow stronger. Fully charged, a shot can cut through many small enemies. Stages and Bosses Stage 1: The Encounter (Boss: Dobkeratops) Stage 2: Life Forms in a Cave (Boss: Gomander & Outslay) Stage 3: Giant Warship (Boss: Warship core) Stage 4: A Base on the War Front (Boss: Compiler) Stage 5: The Den (Boss: Bellmite) Stage 6: Transport System Stage 7: A City in Decay (Boss: Bronco) Stage 8: A Star Occupied by the Bydo Empire (Boss: Bydo) Release history The Japanaese Wii Virtual Console of the PC-Engine was in part 1 and 2 but, the 3DS and Wii U Virtual Console versions it uses North American version for the Japanese release. External links *[http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/OCr2wiKRWJG9UkRWr6hLHPtkzTfNYLfr TurboGrafx-16 Version] at Nintendo's Wii Virtual Console page (North America) *[http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/r-type-wii-u TurboGrafx-16 Version] at Nintendo's Wii U Virtual Console page (North America) *[https://web.archive.org/web/20070207110744/http://vc-pce.com:80/jpn/j/title/rtype.html R-Type Part 1] at Hudson Soft Virtual Console page (Japan) *[https://web.archive.org/web/20070207110524/http://vc-pce.com:80/jpn/j/title/rtype_2.html R-Type Part 2] at Hudson Soft Virtual Console page (Japan) *[http://vc.sega.jp/vc_ms_rtype/ Master System Version] at Sega's Virtual Console page (Japan) *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/titles/20010000006528 PC-Engine Version] at Nintendo's Wii U Virtual Console *[http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/wiiu-eshop/r-type_tg16 TurboGrafx-16 Version] at NintendoLife *[http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/2009/09/r_type_virtual_console Master System Version] at NintendoLife Category:Irem games Category:Games published by Nintendo (North America) Category:Arcade games Category:Game Boy games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, TurboGrafx-16) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, Master System) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, PC Engine) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, TurboGrafx-16) Category:1987 video games Category:1991 video games Category:R-Type games Category:Scrolling shooters